<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Are you ok?" by Sams_fluffadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194831">"Are you ok?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_fluffadise/pseuds/Sams_fluffadise'>Sams_fluffadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker are Siblings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars Modern AU, cause i kinda think he was all along, family is shit, i made qui-gon the bad guy, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_fluffadise/pseuds/Sams_fluffadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a deafening thunder struck in the middle of a huge forest, when the heavy front door fell shut. Those sounds were in no way unnormal in the Kenobi-Fett household since neither Anakin nor Ashoka even knew how to use a doorknob. But the person that was standing in front of the door was not a lanky, annoyed teenager. It was a grown man that looked like he regularly spends hours on end in a library.<br/> <br/>Ben Kenobi usually didn't throw doors shut. Usually, he was the one scolding his siblings for doing such things, but today was different. Today he had just gotten a very unusual call.</p><p>---</p><p>Or: Blood family is shit, chosen family is great!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unusual usualities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like a deafening thunder struck in the middle of a huge forest, when the heavy front door fell shut. Those sounds were in no way unnormal in the Kenobi-Fett household since neither Anakin nor Ahsoka even knew how to use a doorknob. But the person that was standing in front of the door was not a lanky, annoyed teenager. It was a grown man that looked like he regularly spends hours on end in a library.<br/>
 <br/>
Ben Kenobi usually didn't throw doors shut. Usually, he was the one scolding his siblings for doing such things, but today was different. Today he had just gotten a very unusual call.<br/>
 <br/>
"For fucks sake Anakin, learn how to use a doorknob!" Another grown man left the kitchen and approached Ben. He was slightly smaller than the first man but a lot broader. When he saw that it was not his brother-in-law who was standing in front of the door but his shivering husband he frowned.<br/>
 <br/>
"I didn't expect you this early, are you ok?", slowly Ben nodded, but didn't move to get rid of his shoes and jacket or to drop his bag.<br/>
 <br/>
"That wasn't me. I've been in my room the whole time!", a boy with shaggy brown hair came down the stairs. He stopped on the last step and looked his brother up and down, just to repeat the question that had already been asked just a few moments ago.<br/>
 <br/>
"Are you ok?", again, a nod.<br/>
 <br/>
"Then why don't you take your jacket and your shoes of? They are kinda soaked by the rain.", another nod before Ben sluggishly begun to set his bag down and kick of his shoes. His normally so gently treated, freshly polished boots landed on their sides near the old leather bag. Before his coat could suffer a similar fate, Cody helped him out of it and hung it on the coat rack.<br/>
 <br/>
"Hey! You nearly threw your boots on my new sneakers!", a young girl with two small, white-blue buns on top of her head dashed down the stairs and came to a crashing halt in front of the rest of her family. She got a mumbled apology while Ben walked around his family to get to the couch on which he collapsed and buried his head in his hands as soon as he hit the soft cushions.<br/>
 <br/>
"Uhh, are you ok, Ben?", once again those three words were put into the room. But this third time was one time too much.<br/>
 <br/>
"I'm FINE! Could everybody bloody stop asking me that?!", Anakin, Ahsoka and Cody, who were still standing in front of the door, flinched as the man on the couch jumped to his feet and strut across the room into his study, which he promptly locked behind him.<br/>
 <br/>
Baffled the three of them faced each other. "Anybody got an idea what that was all about?" Only shaking heads and questioning looks answered that question.<br/>
 <br/>
"Ok, then, what do we do now?", the two teenagers asked Cody awaiting.<br/>
 <br/>
"Why should I know, he is your brother!"<br/>
 <br/>
"But he is your husband!"<br/>
 <br/>
A long sigh left Cody’s nose, while he tried his best to come up with some kind of sane plan. This wasn't his strong suit. Ben was good at talking, Cody was good at doing, it worked out. Usually.<br/>
 <br/>
"Here is what we are gonna do: We are going to leave him alone. Give him some time to calm down. Then I'm gonna make some tea, get out the good cookies and knock on his door. And then we are going to talk. Whether he wants it or not."<br/>
 <br/>
Ahsoka and Anakin glanced at each other before turning back to Cody. "Cody… you remember shortly after we moved in here and you and Ben had that huge, ridiculous fight about the apple tree in the back yard?", the man nodded, "And you also remember how Ben didn't say a single word to you for two weeks until you finally gave in?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Still have to rake all those damn leaves every fall.", Cody mumbled and pinched his nose, "Ok, ok, I get it…. Then what do I do?"<br/>
 <br/>
"The same thing, just loose the 'whether he wants to or not'-part. Ask him if he wants to talk. Be gentle, be nice. And if he doesn't: change the topic. Tell him about dinner or Christmas gifts or Rex new stupid haircut."<br/>
 <br/>
Cody nodded and the three of them parted ways, all going back to what they were doing before the unusuality of the evening started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Same boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light knock on the wooden door of Bens study made him startle and turn around. </p><p>"Can I come in?", Cody's soft voice chirmed through the door. "I've got tea and cookies."</p><p>Ben chuckled and called him in. Slowly the dark haired man pushed the door open with his foot and carried said stuff in. After placing Bens cup in his hands and the rest on the table he took a seat on one of the huge armchairs. </p><p>"So… you wanna tell me what all the silence… and the screaming was about?" </p><p>Carefully Ben took a sip of his tea and moved it around in his mouth until it was cold enough to swallow. "I, uh… I got a call shortly before coming home."</p><p>"A call? From whom?"</p><p>"From my father.", he sighed and pinched his nose. </p><p>"Wow." Cody set his cup down and leaned back. "When was the last time he called?" </p><p>Ben winced, "It's been a while. He said he wants to come over for Christmas."</p><p>The man across from him slowly nodded and debated whether it would be a smart move to ask his husband how he felt, but he was almost sure, that he already knew how miserable Ben was. </p><p>"Do you want me to tell Anakin and ‘Soka?", he asked deliberately, but the other just shook his head.</p><p>"I should do it myself. Ahsoka is not gonna be happy about it.", Ben and his sister always had it harder with their father. The young Skywalker was their Dads favourite and was always treated better, which didn't mean that he wasn't thrown out at some point, too. </p><p>"But not today. I don't think I can manage today."</p><p>Every single time his beloved said something like that Cody's heart broke a little bit. When they had met, Ben had thought he deserved nothing but infinite sadness. Since then it had been Cody's lifegoal to convince him otherwise.</p><p>"That's ok." Cody got up, moving slowly as if not to startle his husband. He positioned himself right in front of him and leaned against the table, before he cradled his face and carefully added: "What you are feeling right now is perfectly valid. He hurt you and it is ok that you feel that way right now."</p><p>A choked sob left Bens mouth. "But I shouldn't-... He didn't even-... He wasn't-..." He pressed his hands on his lips in order to stop himself from crying. </p><p>"Shhht. It's alright, let it happen.", with a hand on his neck Cody tucked the other man closer until his forehead was resting against Cody's stomach. </p><p>Gut-wrenching sobs shook Ben's whole body as he finally let himself feel and express his emotions. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Cody's waist, only to pull him closer until their knees were touching and he was able to bury his whole face in his partners belly.</p><p>Slowly Cody's fingers combed through his hair and massaged his scalp, trying to give what little comfort he was able to. </p><p>---</p><p>"So, Dad is finally coming to visit, huh?", the youngest member of the household currently stood leaning against the door of her older brothers study, her ear pressed against the keyhole.</p><p>"Seems so." He brother was standing just a few inches away from her, also pressing his ear against the heavy wooden door. "Or I could actually confirm your suspicions, if you would let me listen for a moment, too."</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "But I called dips. And they are not talking anymore anyway."</p><p>Anakin jumped away from the door, while his voice dissolved to a whisper: "What? Should we leave?"</p><p>"Nah… doesn't sound like they will come out of there any time soon. Ben is crying."</p><p>"Oh… and are you-"</p><p>"I'm certainly not going to cry or anything!" Ahsoka took a step away from the door and scrunched up her face, like her brothers suggestion had been the most disgusting thing he ever heard.</p><p>"I'm just saying… it would be okay. But I actually wanted to ask if you are okay?"</p><p>"Shut up Skyguy!"</p><p>Anakin sighed and mumbled: "So I guess you don't want to talk about it." </p><p>"Not with you anyway. Your understanding of feelings is that of a three-year-old."</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Suddenly the door opened right in front of them and a very angry looking Cody stepped out of the room. "You know spying is one thing, but fighting so loud that even the neighbours can hear you is kinda shitty." He folded his arms tightly in front of his chest. </p><p>"Let them in." The siblings winced at the sound of their older brothers voice. It was dry and so high pitched that it broke at every vowel. </p><p>Grumbling their brother-in-law stepped aside and revealed his husband. His eyes were swollen and red and his cheeks puffy, but still, he smiled, gesturing at the two comfortable armchairs across from his heavy desk. </p><p>"I assume you have heard that father is coming for Christmas." Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and then back to their brother. </p><p>"More specifically from the 23rd until the 27th… I, uh, I don't know if he wants to stay here or in a hotel… I don't know why he suddenly shows interest in us… all I know is that it is probably, or well hopefully not gonna last long."</p><p>Both teenagers were stunned into silence. Silence that kept stretching until Cody left the room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>"So he is really coming to visit?", Anakin leans back, glancing over to her little sister and then back to her brother.</p><p>"It, uh… It appears so.", Ben scratched his beard and both of them proceed to stare at the youngest. </p><p>Ahsoka was already miles away. Plotting something that would get her out of five days with her father. Maybe she could fake a sickness? She was rather good at acting. But it had to be something grave that wouldn't allow anybody to come near her? But faking vomit or a rash wasn't as easy. Maybe a broken bone? But would that truly excuse her from spending Christmas with him? She could always pretend to run away and bunk at Bariss's or Rex's place.</p><p>"Ahsoka?"</p><p>But Rex was Cody's brother, would he rat? Maybe. But surly Echo and Fives wouldn't, right?</p><p>"Ahsoka?", a hand gripped her shoulder and carefully shook her.</p><p>"What?!" Ben was kneeling in front of her now, looking at her with a concerned look that made his forehead wrinkle and made him seem just a little bit like their grandfather Dooku.</p><p>"Are you alright?", he took both of her hands in his. This was when she remembered the one important point she forgot to factor in: They were all sitting in the same boat. </p><p>"Do we really have to spend Christmas with him?", Ahsoka hated how small she sounded. She hated that Skyguy was awfully timid and that ever-stoic Ben had cried his eyes out. Most of all she hated that it was their father who did this to all of them.</p><p>"I'm afraid we don't get a choice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey watch me posting a chapter, that happens a week before Christmas, a week after Christmas. I'll really try to finish this year, but my family is going crazy and I can't promise anything. </p><p>Criticism always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Overly nice, clearly fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell rang, echoing through the silent house that was awaiting the sound like a death sentence.</p><p>Ben slowly got up and moved towards the door. His hand on the doorknob, he took a long calming breath before putting on the most convincing smile he could and opening the door.</p><p>"Father, good to see you!", he shoved him inside by the elbow. "I trust you found your way here well." With a slight yank he helped the man in front of him out of his jacket. "Sit down, sit down. Anakin, get him something to drink." Ben shooed his father towards the couch.</p><p>"Slow down, Benjamin.", it took a few seconds until the tall man regained his posture, but when he did everybody in the room seemed to shrink a bit.</p><p>"How about you let me say hello to my children first, before giving me such a... heartfelt welcome." Ben winced at the sarcasm but nodded. </p><p>The original plan was to make him sit on the couch and then for them to run around the house in a hurry, cooking, decorating, wrapping, as if they had forgotten to do all of that previously. While that would result in a very long lecture about punctuality for Ben, it would also mean that their father would not be able to have a conversation longer than three sentences with any of them before dinner was served. </p><p>But on the days the Kenobi-Fett-household once again became the Jinn-household, no plan could save them from their fathers ruthless reign. </p><p>"Ahsoka, Anakin, come here and welcome your Dad.", Jinn took a step towards them and opened his arms. Reluctantly the two teenagers stepped forward and loosely embraced their father. </p><p>He then offered his hand to Cody. "Qui-Gon Jinn, pleased to meet you."</p><p>Cody took his hand and slowly shook it. "Cody Fett and while we have met several times already I am pleased to meet you again too, sir." Ben bit his lip to hide a smile at Codys overly nice, clearly faked expression. </p><p>"Have we? I don't remember. You were a friend of Bens, right?" </p><p>"You were invited to the wedding, father.", Ben stood next to his husband, sizing the man in front of him with a stern look. </p><p>"Which he didn't attend, if you remember, darling.", Cody smirked, pleased with himself. He finally let go of Jinns hand, while putting the other on his husbands back, slowly stroking with his thumb as to reassure him that nothing bad could possibly happen. He would later regret thinking so. </p><p>"Of course, right, you are my sons... special... friend." </p><p>For a moment one could have heard a needle drop from three miles away. </p><p>"Dad, you can't just-"</p><p>Anakins rage-filled voice was stopped by Cody, who was still wearing his overly nice, clearly fake smile: "Why don't you sit down, sir. I will get you something to drink."</p><p>"Very nice of you. Now why don't we all sit down?", Qui-Gon moved towards the couch and sat down in the middle, patting next to him. </p><p>Both younger siblings looked at Ben, who slightly nodded and was the first who, leaving to corner-seat between them open, sat down next to his father. </p><p>Slowly the other two joined them.</p><p>"Now, how is school going for all of you?"</p><p>---</p><p>Exhausted Ben collapsed in Bed. Cody pulled him closer and started to stroke his hair.</p><p>"We have to survive four more days of this.", a sigh left his nose and he wiggled around until his head was laying on his husbands chest and the rest of his body was properly covered with his blanket. </p><p>"I'm sure we'll.", Cody chuckled and kissed the back of his head. </p><p>A quiet knock on the door made Ben move from his comfortable position. </p><p>The door opened and the heads of two sleepy teenagers popped in. </p><p>"What are you two doing here?" Ben sat up, suspecting some kind of fight to settle. </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka came in, both looking at their feet, rather than meeting their brothers eyes. "Can't sleep.", Ahsoka mumbled. </p><p>Softly Ben smiled, not seeing two nearly-grownups, but his two baby-siblings. "And what am I supposed to do now?"</p><p>The two of them looked at each other and then at Ben. "Well... we were wondering... if maybe... only if it's ok... we could.... join you?", Anakins voice got quieter until his last words were barely audible.</p><p>Ben heard them nonetheless. He glanced at Cody who nodded once and then raised his blanket. </p><p>His siblings understood the invitation and were quick to take it. Anakin buried his face in his brothers shoulder and Ahsoka followed his example at Bens stomach. They wrapped their arms around each other and relaxed when Ben put their arm around them too.</p><p>It took only minutes until the two were out like a light. Ben placed a kiss on both their foreheads before turning to his husband. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't really deny them.", he whispered. </p><p>"It's fine. I get it.", Cody carefully wrapped his arms around him and placed his head between Ahsokas and Anakins. "And even I can't deny that you are awfully comfortable."</p><p>"Let's just hope none of my rips are broken tomorrow."</p><p>They chuckled. "I'm sorry... want me to try and move them?", Cody looked up.</p><p>"No, not joining them should be fine.", Ben grinned, while his husband grumbled and moved up, until his head was above that of his husband and he could bury his face in the coppery hair. </p><p>---</p><p>That was how Qui-Gon found them in the morning, when the clock stroke seven and nobody was up yet. </p><p>"I get that you are on holiday, but you have a-", he stopped in his tracks when his look fell upon the bed, "-hungry guest..."</p><p>When none of them moved in reaction to him, he sigh. "Don't you have your own beds?!" </p><p>Upon the loud voice of his father Ben jerked awake, waking everyone around him too. </p><p>"Wha- What is it?", Cody blinked and sat up, only then seeing the tall, broad man standing in front of their bed. </p><p>"I was merely wondering why there was no one preparing breakfast when the day has already started rather long ago."</p><p>"Not all of us are early risers.", mumbled Ahsoka, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Clearly not.", Qui-Gon left the room, leaving his judgement echoing behind. </p><p>Ahsoka swallowed and curled back into her big brother. Anakin rubbed her back.</p><p>"Take your time, I've got it.", Ben yawned widely and got up, quickly putting on some sweatpants and socks before leaving to please his father. </p><p>"Why did he have to stay?", Ahsokas voice, muffled by Anakins chest, sounded distressed. </p><p>Cody petted her back. "I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know"</p><p>Anakin sighed. "We better get up. I don't wanna leave Ben alone with him for too long." The other two silently agreed and got up.</p><p>In the kitchen Ben desperately tried to scramble some eggs, the only thing his lacking cooking skills were good for. </p><p>"You know you could have send Ahsoka and Anakin to private schools if you would have made more of yourself then a professor." </p><p>Ben gritted his teeth, but proceeded to boil some water for tea instead of replying.</p><p>"You could have been a politician or a lawyer. But no… you wanted to teach." </p><p>His hand around the pan got tighter, while he proceeded to scramble more aggressively. </p><p>"And then that… special friend… of yours, probably didn't even go to college."</p><p>"Stop it! Shut up!"</p><p>"I beg you pard-"</p><p>"No, no I'm not sorry! You can insult me all you want but don't you bloody dare to insult my husband! You know who could have given Ani and Soka private schooling?! YOU! With all that filthy money you inherited from Dooku. But you choose to throw them out for the most frivolous reasons I ever heard."</p><p>"Frivolous?!"</p><p>"No, I am speaking now and you will shut your bloody mouth! I sort of understood… not right away, but at some point I got that you are just a daft wanker, who was still stuck in the 80s, but throwing me out because I am homosexual, sure whatever, but throwing Anakin out because he talked back to you?! Because he protected his sister from you gormless arsehole?! How could you do that to your own children?!"</p><p>At that point Ben was shaking and breathing hard. Suddenly a hand put itself on his shoulder and he jerked his head around, just to see Cody standing next to him. He was slowly pulled into a one armed hug.</p><p>"Sir, I think it would be better if you leave.", Codys overly nice, clearly fake expression was gone, replaced by a cold look and an even colder voice. </p><p>Qui-Gon, who was now ragging with anger took a step forward, shoving his other kid out of the way, until he was standing mere inches from Ben and Cody. The former whimpered and pressed himself against his husband. </p><p>"How DARE you to tell ME what to do?!" His voice was so loud that Cody closed his eyes and turned away a bit until he closed his mouth again. </p><p>"You are in my house right now and I would ask you to please leave it. That is my good right, which is just another thing I learned in the police academy." At the reference to his earlier insult Qui winced slightly and took a step back.</p><p>"This is not over.", Jinn said before stomping upstairs, grabbing his things and leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished!!! </p><p>Probably a good thing I didn't manage before Christmas since the story doesn't actually have any Christmas feels hhhh. Maybe I'll add another short chapter with lots of Christmas fluff and comfort at some point but for now I'm finished. <br/>Also I tried to make Bens britishness come out more when he gets angry and I have no clue if I suceeded I think I just sorta made him swear a lot hhhh.</p><p>Criticism appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>